


A Mother's Warning

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Vex'ahlia's mom has some words of wisdom about the kinds of men to stay away from.





	A Mother's Warning

**Author's Note:**

> With tumblr on it's way to the grave and me using it less and less and now this whole paragraph restriction thing or whatever that is killing fic I thought I would drop a couple of the tiny fics I posted on there when I was starting out as a fic author.  
> This is still one of my favorites as a concept. Sorry to take up space with a 400 word fic but I hope you like it anyways.

Vex’s memories of her mother were blurry at best, distorted and rosy with nostalgia at worse, but almost always unreliable. Of course Vex didn’t admit it, she didn’t talk about how after everything and all this time that she sometimes felt like she was losing her mother still.  
There were a few memories that were very clear though, ones that she remembered down to the direction the breeze was blowing.  
“There are not many men worth your time, my darling,” she had said once. “You must be careful about the men you choose to keep in your life. About the ones you share your heart with.” Her mother was combing out the tangles in her hair, freeing twigs and leaves from it from all that time in the woods with her brother.  
“What do you mean, mama?”  
“There are some men you should stay away from is all.” Her voice had been light and soft but Vex would later understand. There were men who hadn’t deserved her mother, this was a warning from experience.  
“Like who?”  
Her mother sighed. “Men who think they’re smarter than you. Who don’t ask for help. Stay away from men with dark secrets because it will likely leak into their souls. Men who keep their emotions from you. If a man tells you he is no good that is a warning to be heeded, not a challenge. A man with money is fine, but if they have too much they forget its worth and if they can forget the worth of coin they will forget the worth of you. Find an honest man. There are men who will try and buy you with pretty things. Men who are afraid of themselves should scare you too. And for the love of all the gods, stay away from politicians and nobility.”  
And then Vax had tottered in with a frog in his hands, calling for Vex to come look. She tore away from her mother’s gentle fingers to go see the slimy creature and her mother laughed quietly and followed behind slowly.  
Vex now looked at the man beside her who was lounging on the other side of the couch with a book in his hands. He was always the smartest on in the room, the man who literally fought the demon inside him, who scared himself still, who had first caught her heart with an arrow he made for her, he still had a hard time talking about his family and how he felt about what had happened. She saw a man who had a treasury, who had more secrets than she could name. Lord Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III. The man her mother warned her about. Perhaps that was why Vax had been so wary of him for so long. But looking at him now…Vex had a very good feeling her mother would approve.


End file.
